


Рыжик (Red)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cake, Cats, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Котята завоевывают пространство!Приквел здесь: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414369





	Рыжик (Red)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734094) by [Saki101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki101/pseuds/Saki101). 



Джон открыл ногой дверь в гостиную. 

— Вот и мы с молоком всех сортов для обитателей Бейкер-стрит, — он поставил у двери пакет с наполнителем для туалета. Это заявление было встречено тишиной. Джон выпрямился, все еще держа в руках две хозяйственные сумки, и увидел затылок Майкрофта. Потрескивал огонь. Слышалось слабое царапанье.

— Чаю? — Джон сделал шаг в сторону кухни.

— Он уже уходит, — сообщил Шерлок.

— Спасибо, Джон, — ответил Майкрофт.

— Значит, чай, — в последующие несколько минут раздавался только шорох распаковываемых продуктов.

***

— Спасибо, — повторил Майкрофт, когда Джон поставил перед ним исходящую паром чашку. — Смотрю, число интервентов уменьшается.

Шерлок дернул струну на скрипке, но ничего не сказал. Джон поставил на стол еще две чашки.

— Майк забрал двоих, хочет подарить дочерям на день рождения.

Над спинкой кресла, где сидел Шерлок, показалась пара темных ушей. Котенок вылез на стол, принюхался к пару от чая, потоптался на Шерлоковом плече и принялся мять его лапами.

Шерлок пробренчал несколько нот, и Джон, улыбаясь, вернулся на кухню.

Впервые услышав визг скрипки, котята зашипели и бросились под диван. Когда через два часа они так и не выползли, Шерлоку с Джоном пришлось поднимать диван, чтобы их оттуда извлечь.

Джон узнал мелодию. Шерлок раньше ее разучивал.

***

Вслед за радостным восклицанием «эй-эй» появилась миссис Хадсон, окутанная облаком запаха корицы. 

— Вытащила из духовки буквально двадцать минут назад! Идеально к чаю! — она театральным жестом поставила пирог на журнальный столик и отправилась на кухню.

Шерлок протяжно дернул струну и возвел очи горе. Джон перевел взгляд с одного брата на другого и крикнул домовладелице.

— Пахнет вкусно, миссис Хадсон, но такого мы раньше не ели. Новый рецепт? 

— Да! В интернете столько всего интересного, не могу пройти мимо. И такие аппетитные иллюстрации!

Джон изменился в лице и сделал глоток чая. Шерлок фыркнул. Котенок просунул мордочку между воротником и его шеей.

Миссис Хадсон вернулась с тарелками и приборами и посмотрела на котенка. 

— Серый скучает по сестричкам? — спросила она.

Джон взял у нее тарелки и начал разрезать пирог. Майкрофт поднял брови. 

— Серый? — он посмотрел на темно-серого котенка. — Как оригинально.

— В честь книги, — миссис Хадсон показала на полку у камина, — которую изучают Шерлок и доктор.

Шерлок криво улыбнулся.

Брови Майкрофта опустились. Джон поставил рядом с его чашкой тарелку, от которой шел опьяняющий аромат темного бисквита с яблочной прослойкой. Майкрофт, ничуть не ломаясь, принялся за пирог.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся и опять что-то запиликал.

Миссис Хадсон погладила Серого по спинке. 

— А где прячется Рыжик? — спросила она, оглядывая комнату. Джон передал ей тарелку и поставил еще одну перед Шерлоком.

Царапанье стало громче. Из-под кресла показались восемь острых когтей на двух белых кончиках лап и вцепились в обивку. Потом появились две рыжих полосатых лапы целиком, белая грудка и нос. Одна лапа зацепила Майкрофта за лодыжку, а пять когтей проверили прочность носков. Майкрофт поджал губы. Вскоре вылез весь котенок, вскарабкался на кресло и сел на подлокотник. Майкрофт откинулся на спинку, сделал глоток чая и поставил чашку обратно. Поднял тарелку, взял кусочек пирога и закрыл глаза от удовольствия. Котенок, крутя головой, следил за его движениями. Майкрофт положил руку на подлокотник, постучал указательным пальцем. Котенок не сводил с него золотых глаз.

— Рыжик! — сказал Майкрофт, обращаясь к Шерлоку. — Еще одна говорящая кличка.

Глаза Шерлока были прикованы к скрипке. Мелодия становилась все более сложной.

— Это все временно, — Джон сел за столик. — Новый владелец придумает ему постоянное имя. — Джон подцепил вилкой пирог, и глаза его широко распахнулись. — Фантастика! — Он посмотрел на торт. — Вы ведь не заберете с собой остаток?

Миссис Хадсон просияла. 

— Он ваш, мои дорогие.

Джон удовлетворенно замычал. Шерлок посмотрел на него с намеком на улыбку.

Рыжий протянул лапу, чтобы ударить Майкрофта по постукивающему по подлокотнику пальцу. Как только палец остановился, рыжий на него набросился, подрагивая хвостом. 

— Вы ему нравитесь, — сказала миссис Хадсон.

— Ему нравится это кресло, — поправил Шерлок, — а Майкрофт упорно в него садится.

— Значит, Рыжик — ваш любимчик, Джон, — сказал Майкрофт.

Джон покачал головой, проглатывая кусок. 

— Не совсем. Он зашипел на меня, когда я в первый раз хотел его погладить, и с тех пор мы далеко не продвинулись.

Майкрофт слегка поднял мизинец, и рыжий начал кусаться.

— Джона любили те, которых забрал доктор Стэмфорд, — объяснила миссис Хадсон. — Они спали на его груди, когда он читал.

— Рыжик предпочитает прятаться под мебелью, но если кресло свободно, он на нем спит, — пояснил Джон.

— Если Шерлок лежит на диване, Рыжик забирается ему на живот, — добавила миссис Хадсон и повернулась к Серому. — А волосы Шерлока являются территорией Серого.

Пальцы Шерлока перебирали струны.

— Это мило, Шерлок. Хочу сказать, мне нравится эта мелодия.

— Чепуха, — вздохнул Майкрофт. — Я узнаю в них Ромула и Рема. — Он освободил руку и встал. — Ладно, дам тебе доступ к записям камер с Бейкер-стрит, — сказал он. — Если найдешь водителя, что будешь делать?

Шерлок перестал играть и поднял глаза. 

— Это зависит от того, что я найду, — казал он.

— Будь так добр, сообщи мне, прежде чем действовать, — Майкрофт бросил последний взгляд на пирог и взял зонтик.

Рыжик спрыгнул на теплую подушку. Шерлок сыграл еще несколько нот.

— Ты уже все просмотрел.

— Да, — сказал Майкрофт из дверного проема.

— И не предпринял шагов? — спросил Шерлок.

— Нужно немного побегать, чтобы удостовериться, ты знаешь, я не люблю этого, — Майкрофт слегка улыбнулся и наклонил голову, – а еще есть более насущные вещи, требующие моего внимания. — Он кивнул Джону. — Доброго вечера, — старший Холмс пошел в коридор, постукивая кончиком зонта по полу.

— Он был твоим задолго до того, как стал моим, — сказал Шерлок.

Постукивание и шаги остановились.

— Подождите минутку, — миссис Хадсон появилась из кухни с куском торта, завернутым в фольгу. — Все равно пропадет, — добавила она.

Шерлок поднял скрипку к плечу. Серый забрался ему на голову, и Шерлок тихо начал играть арию.

— Спасибо, — сказал Майкрофт из коридора.

— О ком это ты? — спросил Джон Шерлока.

Входная дверь захлопнулась. Шерлок поднял смычок.

— О нашей собаке. Рыжебородом.


End file.
